Beverage containers such as bottles and/or cans are carried by people holding onto the body of the beverage container or by utilizing a wrapping plastic that combine multiple beverage containers into a single pack. This has been the traditional method of holding beverage containers. Holding a beverage container in this manner can be a tiresome task and also limits the user to only being able to use one hand. Additionally, when people holds onto the body of the beverage containers, it also increases accidental dropping of beverage containers thus damaging the beverage containers. Furthermore, beverage containers also tend to become loss and separate from each other when wrapping plastic is utilized to carry the beverage containers due to the plastic deformation of the wrapping plastic,
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a beverage container finger ring which allows the user to carry a beverage container or containers with the use of only one finger. The present invention includes a finger ring that is foldably connected to the beverage container top. In reference to the placement of the finger ring, the user is able to use most of their hand due to the fact that only one finger is used to carry a single beverage container. The finger ring also allows the user to place their beverage container on a hook or other similar means. The finger ring may also be hung or secured to other means such as a keychain freeing both hands of the user. The present invention also allows the user to carry multiple beverage containers with the use of one hand by carrying multiple beverage containers with each finger. The present invention may be applied to any beverage container such as bottles and/or cans.